A Birthday Wish
by animefan106
Summary: Human names used. Pairing: China/Liechtenstein. It is Lilly's birthday and Yao came to celebrate her birthday with the two of them by themselves but Lilly want's to go to Kiku's house as one of her birthday wishes. Yao is confused and relunctantly agrees to go with her despite the butterflies fluttering in his stomach. What is this troublesome feeling?


_Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the characters._

_Request for Ayumi Kudou, the guest follower who I adore and am happy to answer to when I can. _

_This one-shot is about Liechtenstein's birthday and China, her boyfriend, asks what the small and cute lady wants for her birthday. She blushes, hesitant on what she really wanted but in the end, she is able to blurt her feelings out. Can China willingly grant her birthday wish?_

_Enjoy~_

* * *

"Happy Birthday Lilly!" congratulates a Chinese man as he embraces his girlfriend in a tight hug. She looked up at her boyfriend with smiling green eyes. Her blonde hair asked to be pet by her boyfriend who happily did so. Yao gave a peck on his partner's sweet, pink lips. Lilly gave an angelic smile and blushed a light pink color that Yao squealed over.

"Thank you, Yao. You said you had something planned today. What will we be doing?" she asked in her soft voice. Yao hed her hand and pulled her out of her house. She closed the door behind them and locked it.

"Anything that you want aru! We could go to the amusement park or shopping or ice skating or-." The Chinese man's talking was cut off by his girlfriend's small hand covering his mouth. She had to stand on her toes to do so though.

"I want to go to your brother's place. Kiku I mean." Yao gave a confused look. He wanted to do something with just him and Lilly on her birthday, alone. Why did she want to go to his Japanese brother's place?

"Why aru?"

"There is something that we need to do there. We really need to. When we are there, then you can grant my wish." Her beautiful green eyes showed a spark of determination and a hint of mischief that made Yao hesitant to follow her plan but it was her birthday. What else could he do but grant her wish.

"Whatever you want aru," he agreed without hesitation in his voice. They held hands as they walked down the sidewalk to Kiku's house that was several blocks away. They were silent as they walked but this silence was calming. This silence was the sign of their close bond. They had their moments of arguments and anger at each other but both would miss each other dearly. The next thing they knew, they acted as if they hadn't fought at all.

Yao glimpsed at the small girl. She was dressed in a light pink dress with a white sweater to cover the spaghetti straps of the dress. Pastel red flowers and light green leaves decorated the bottom of her dress. She wore white stokings and matching pink shoes. Yao blushed and smiled softly at his girlfriend.

Lilly noticed him looking at her and she turned her head toward him. "Is something wrong Yao?" she asked. He blushed even more at her innocent voice.

"Nothing is wrong Lilly. You just look really cute and beatiful aru." Lilly blushed and smiled. She let go of his hand and twirled around.

"I'm glad you like it but does it really suit me? I don't think my ribbon matches with all this as well." She then pointed her finger at her purple ribbon that was attached to the right side of her short, blonde hair.

"It suit's you beautifully. Everything suits you aru." Lilly looked into Yao's brown eyes, making sure he was speaking the truth. As they always say, the eyes are the windows to your soul.

Lilly smiled after carefully looking into his eyes. "Thank you for being honest Yao."

"Isn't that what lovers should always be doing? Ah, we're here aru." They stopped in front of a large wall with slanted, tiled roofs. On the wall was a wooden gate and a doorbell to its right. The style of the house was old and gave a mystic feeling as it hovered over the couple. Lilly pressed her delicate, slender fingers on the button which activated a set of rings from behind the wall.

The gate opened revealing a man wearing traditional Japanese clothing. "Ah, Yao-san, Lilly-san. I have been expecting you."

"Eh, did you tell Kiku that we were coming?" asked Yao to Lilly. She shook her head, also confused hearing that Kiku was expecting them.

"Elizaveta-san told me what you wanted for your birthday and I had figured that you might come here," Kiku explained, clearing the confusion.

Lilly smiled at him and nodded. "We're sorry for intruding," Lilly said politely. Yao blushed and smiled at her sincerety and manners just like she taught her about the Asian culture.

They followed Kiku through a pathway towards the Japanese-styled house. The front garden was beautiful and was definitely decorated to suit the area. It contained a large koi pond and a bridge to cross over the water. A small waterfall was built to keep the water in the pond moving and lilies and lilly pads covered the edges of the large pond.

The three stepped into a room that looked like any other room but a large wooden dresser caught the Chinese man's eyes. He attempted to run away but the next thing he knew, he felt the back of his head getting smack by something hard and then he saw blackness.

* * *

Brown irises fluttered open as he felt light shining on his sleeping figure. Yao felt dizzy and confused. It took him a while to confirm his whereabouts and what he was doing before he blacked out. He saw a traditional Japanese room with bamboo mats and wodden sliding doors that led to the hallway and outside. Above his head were lightbulbs that gave off a radiance that sparkled, gaining attention of the man.

Yao tried to get up from where he was sitting but found that he was tied down with duct tape onto a chair. Not only that but he was dressed into a cosplay of S**l**r M**n.

"Wh- what?!" He panicked and tried to move but it seemed that the chair was glued to the floor.

"I'm sorry Yao but this was the only way to make my wish come true," said an embarrassed Lilly. "Because Yao sometimes looks like a girl, I really wanted to see Yao in female clothing. I asked Kiku to help me with this since he for some reason has all these clothing! I'm sorry!"

Yao was speechless. Was this what Lilly really thought of him? Well, she did say he _sometimes_ looked like a girl but...

"Even though I say this, I have always think that Yao was strong like any other man because he protects me like onii-sama and he always looks out for my health and helps with my problems when I have them. I would really like to be grateful for Yao for doing what I ask him to do all the time so after this you can choose where we go next!" Her face was red and her voice was loud, making sure that her thoughts were said clearly and loudly for her boyfriend to hear. Her eyes were squinted shut as well from the outburst. Yao was silent, not knowing what to say at first.

"Thank you Lilly." Lilly looked up confused, her face still covered in a light blush. "You also take care of me when I am in trouble and your smile always cheers me up. I am also grateful to have you by my side. Now, if I can get out of this chair, I will go and hug you." Lilly giggled and helped Yao take off the duct tape. Red marks appeared on Yao's wrists and ankles from the tight pressure of the tape that was holding him down.

"I'm sorry, I must have put it on too tight... Do you mind changing into another outfit?" Her question caught Yao off guard but it sounded that it would be his last time to dress up.

"By the way, where is Kiku?"

"He said that he had some work to do for his job and so he left to his office."

"I see..." Lilly went back to the dresser and took out a red, floral-designed, sleeveless Chinese qi pao. The slits of the qi pao went pretty high up and by noticing this, Yao blushed a deep red. Lilly handed the outfit to Yao. She hid her face so that her boyfriend couldn't see her excited and embarrased face. She left the room for him to change.

"Tell me when you are done changing," Lilly said behind the door. Yao quickly took off the sailor-girl outfit and rushed to dress the qi pao over him. It surprised him that the outfit perfectly fit his figure which made him suspicious but he shrugged it off for the moment and called Lilly into the room.

"Ah, you look really pretty Yao. Eh, it's n-not like you aren't handsome either its just that you really look like a girl right now so..." The flustered girl kept waving her hands frantically over her face and stuttered, embarrassed by the sight in front of her.

"I understand Lilly. You don't have to continue speaking."

_FLASH_

A bright light flashed from the side of the room. Yao quickly turned his head to seea camera pointing at him. His face became shcoked when he realized who the one taking the picture was.

"I apologize Yao but I needed these kind of photos for a magazine that I'm working on. When Elizaveta-san told what Lilly-san wanted for her birthday, I thought that this was a beautiful opportunity to get this done. Now I shall run away for my life."

"Kikuuu..." Yao began chasing Kiku around the seemingly endless hallways and bedrooms. Lilly on the other hand just giggled at the situation before her. Luckily, her brother wasn't the victim of such a situation. The situation would have become more drastic and scary.

* * *

A/N

_So yeah... I'm not exactly sure why I wanted Japan in this at first but then it just makes the situation all the more humorous and... I'm not sure. I liked how this came out either way. I can't say that I'm a huge supporter of this pairing but I do not dislike it. Let's just say that is at an I-don't-really-care-about-this-pairing-that-much level. I'm also sorry for being late to do this request. I have been watching Kuroko no Basket and reading the manga. It has been a while since I've been into an anime so intensely for a while. For the past year, I was just paying attention to Hetalia because I had no time for anything else but recently KnB just caught my interest and I got distracted._

_Again I apologize. Please review and tell me how you like this oneshot. If you'd like any other request I shall try to see if I can fulfill it._


End file.
